3 грамма железа
by Alex Scorpio
Summary: Магнето решает вернуться в Дикую Землю, но Злыдень оставил после себя много сюрпризов и без помощи Иксменов ему не обойтись.


Наступило раннее летнее утро, и солнце принялось щедро рассылать свои лучи в каждый уголок города.

Один лучик скользнул в витрину кондитерского магазина и, расцветив миниатюрными радугами хрустальные вазочки с десертом, утонул во взбитых сливках, увенчивавших роскошный свадебный торт.

Его собрат взобрался на самый последний этаж офисного здания и заглянул в угловой кабинет, где уже корпел над кипой отчетов скромный служащий. Лучик прошелся по россыпи бумаг и заглянул мужчине в лицо, заставив усталого человека улыбнуться.

Десятки, сотни, тысячи, миллионы радостных солнечных лучиков разбегались по всему городу, даря жителям улыбки и хорошее настроение на весь день.

Один из таких золотистых детей солнца добрался и до особняка Иксменов. Путаясь в ветвях садовых деревьев, он влетел в открытое окно одной из комнат. Пропутешествовав по потолку и стенам, лучик скользнул по белоснежным простыням на кровати, на которой спала молодая стройная мулатка. Ласкающе обведя ее гибкое тело, лучик приблизился к длинным белоснежным волосам девушки и переместился на лицо, остановившись на густых темных ресницах, которые тут же дрогнули. Мулатка, несколько раз моргнув, открыла глаза.

Гроза проснулась и села на постели. Увидев солнечные лучи, образовавшие на полу золотые прямоугольники, девушка улыбнулась. Очередной ясный летний денек, на которые не скупилась природа в этом году, обещал быть отличным. Ороро сладко потянулась и бодро соскочила в кровати. Что-то подсказывало ей, что сегодня произойдет нечто особенное и… может быть, даже волшебное.

Приняв душ и одевшись, Гроза легко сбежала по лестнице в холл. Мало кто из Иксменов бодрствовал в это время, поэтому особняк был почти полностью в распоряжении Ороро. Распахнув настежь кухонные окна, девушка села на подоконник и, глядя на буйное великолепие садовых деревьев, за которыми ухаживали лишь время от времени, принялась уплетать свой нехитрый завтрак.

Но провести утро в полноценном одиночестве Грозе не удалось. Вскоре в кухню, непрестанно зевая и поправляя криво сидящие очки вошел Циклоп, едва не впечатавшись лбом в дверной косяк. Как оказалось, Скотт вскочил очень рано, так как перепутал дни и невесть с чего вообразил, что сегодня должна быть тренировка. Поэтому горе-командир, пребывая в полной уверенности, что позорно проспал, вскочил с кровати как ошпаренный и отправился будить Иксменов. Узнав о себе всю правду и еще много интимных подробностей обо всей своей семье в придачу, Циклоп понял, что ошибся и решил пойти утопить свой позор в кофе. Гроза сжалилась над бедным парнем и приготовила ему чашку горячего ароматного напитка, а поскольку сама в допинге не нуждалась, то ограничилась стаканом сока.

Беседа не вязалась, потому что Скотт все время пил кофе, а как только он отрывался от чашки, то начинал засыпать. Но от предложения Ороро пойти поспать он мужественно отказался. Не добившись от командира Иксменов ни одной членораздельной фразы, Гроза оставила его в покое и отправилась в сад.

Пока Ороро с пользой проводила нежданно выпавшее спокойное время, в особняке стало заметно оживленнее. Когда Гроза вернулась в дом, на кухне уже собрались все Иксмены. Начался обычный утренний дурдом.

Ороро подсела к Шельме, которая с мечтательной улыбкой абсолютно отсутствующим взглядом уставилась на дно опустевшей чашки.

Что такая радостная? – поинтересовалась Гроза.

Шельма вздрогнула и взглянула на подругу уже совершенно осмысленно.

Да так, - она замялась. – Сон хороший приснился…

Можешь не рассказывать, - засмеялась Ороро. – Я, кажется, догадываюсь, на какую тему, а если рассказать, то сон не сбудется…

Ну да, - деловито кивнула Шельма, но уже через мгновение снова улыбнулась.

А у меня такое чувство, - наклонившись к подруге, доверительно произнесла Гроза, - что сегодня произойдет что-то такое… волшебное.

Шельма понимающе улыбнулась и открыла было рот, чтобы ответить Ороро, но тут в кухню на спринтерской скорости влетел Циклоп (уже вполне проснувшийся) и, не успев отдышаться, выпалил на одном дыхании, напрочь игнорируя знаки препинания:

Профессор зовет говорит что дело срочное все быстро в ангар жду через пять минут не позже! – не хватало лишь слов «тчк» и «зпт» в нужных местах.

Пока все пытались переварить полученную спонтанную информацию, Скотт уже успел скрыться. Позавидовав бодрости командира, Иксмены поплелись переодеваться – в домашней одежде особо не повоюешь.

Циклоп не преувеличивал – Ксавье действительно ждал своих подопечных в ангаре и выглядел наставник против обыкновения взволнованным. Иксмены окружили кресло профессора, все как один вопросительно уставившись на него. Ксавье откашлялся:

Церебро засек сигнал с Дикой Земли, - начал он.

И что там на этот раз стряслось? – полюбопытствовал Гамбит. – Опять Злыдень пошаливает?

Его мы вроде бы обезвредили, - с сомнением протянула Джина.

Временно, cherie, временно! – тоном занудной учительницы произнес Реми.

Гамбит прав, - поддержал его Зверь. – Вряд ли мы смогли уничтожить Злыдня.

Дело не в нем, - поморщился профессор. – Хоть и временно, Злыдень обезврежен. Но Дикая Земля ведь никуда не исчезла.

Так что же случилось? – не выдержала Шельма.

Насколько я понял, - наконец объяснил Ксавье, - Магнето решил вернуться на Дикую Землю. Но там что-то случилось. Я боюсь, Эрик ранен.

У Грозы невольно вытянулось лицо: вот тебе и что-то волшебное!

Сдается мне, что это подарочек Злыдня, - пробурчал Росомаха. – Не динозавры же там взбесились!

Думаю, Логан прав, - кивнул профессор. – Но все равно надо проверить.

Вы полетите с нами? – поинтересовался Циклоп.

Разумеется, - невозмутимо отозвался Ксавье, первым направляясь в своем кресле по трапу самолета вверх.

Вскоре самолет Иксменов, нырнув в густые облака, осторожно приземлился в Дикой Земле. Оставив в самолете Ксавье (который телепатически направлял Джину) и Циклопа, Иксмены высыпали наружу. Они оказались на нешироком каменном плато, сзади и справа от них поднимались отвесные скалы, терявшиеся в облаках, слева в нескольких шагах от них с горы низвергался водопад, подножие скалы утопало в тумане.

И все-таки тут красиво… - протянула Шельма, когда Иксмены, ради разнообразия изменив привычному способу спускаться вниз (то есть по воздуху), прыгали подобно горным козам по узкой крутой тропинке, ведущей с плато.

Да, - согласилась с подругой Гроза, вдыхая свежий воздух. – Даже забываешь, что все здесь искусственное.

И что в прошлый наш визит нам тут были отнюдь не рады, - фыркнул Росомаха.

Кстати, а что случилось со всеми здешними обитателями? – рискуя свернуть шею, Гамбит повернулся и вопросительно взглянул на Зверя.

Трудно сказать наверняка, - задумчиво отозвался Хэнк. – Скрылись, вымерли, покинули эту землю наконец!

Ну, куда же они могли уйти? – удивилась Ороро.

Их могли и увезти, - предположил Зверь.

Ага, в качестве сувениров, - усмехнулся Гамбит.

Мало ли, - не сдавался Хэнк, загадочно качая головой.

На это разговор закончился – Иксмены спустились в долину. Сосредоточенно молчавшая до этого Джина наконец подала голос:

Сигнал усиливается! Нам туда, - и девушка указала рукой в самую чащу «первозданных» джунглей.

Эй, там же… - Шельма запнулась и продолжила тише, - Цитадель Злыдня!

Развалины, - машинально поправил ее Реми, которому тем не менее тоже стало не по себе.

Там действительно только развалины, - рассеянно пробормотала Джина, снова выходя на связь с Ксавье.

Тогда где Магнето? – полюбопытствовал Логан.

Сейчас все узнаем, - успокаивающе произнесла Гроза.

Росомаха только плечами передернул.

Вся эта милая беседа происходила, пока Иксмены продирались сквозь джунгли, спотыкаясь о корни и путаясь в лианах. Наконец они вышли на открытое пространство, с которого открывался вид на живописные развалины, некогда бывшие Цитаделью Злыдня. Вроде бы все вокруг дышало безмятежностью, но…

Смотрите! – вдруг воскликнула Шельма, указывая куда-то на середину пути от края леса до развалин.

Это он?.. – прошептала Ороро.

Да, это Магнето, - кивнула Джина.

Такое впечатление… - начал Гамбит.

Нет, - прервала его Джина. – Он жив. Пошли!

Иксмены бегом преодолели расстояние от леса до безжизненного тела Магнето, распростертого на земле. Зверь и Джина остались с ним, остальные разошлись по развалинам. Все понимали, что раненый Магнето обнаружился неподалеку от бывшей Цитадели не просто так.

На что поспорим, что Злыдень все-таки припас напоследок какой-нибудь подарочек? – мрачно произнес Гамбит.

Никто и не сомневается, - отозвалась Гроза. – Вот только бы знать, что это…

Самое главное, чтобы это не оказался сам мистер Эссекс, - пробормотала Шельма.

Типун тебе на язык! – рыкнул на девушку Росомаха.

Действительно, cherie, - сказал Реми. – Это не смешно!

Они методично прочесали все развалины и окрестности, но ничего не нашли. Обескураженные, Иксмены вернулись к Хэнку и Джине, которым наконец удалось привести Магнето в сознание. Все склонились над ним.

Мистер Лэншер! – бедному Магнето даже не дали до конца прийти в себя. – Что случилось? Кто вас ранил?

По счастью не кто, а что, - вздохнул он. – Слава богу, живых свидетелей господства Злыдня тут не осталось. Но я… я не знаю, что это было, к сожалению.

Но что вы делали? Вы ведь были у развалин? – допытывалась Джина.

Да, я приблизился к ним… - начал Магнето, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить. – Я хотел убрать обломки, использовал свои способности, конечно… Сдвинул несколько железных пластин, а потом…

Он замолчал и виновато покачал головой, давая понять, что больше ничего вспомнить не в силах. Иксмены переглянулись.

Ладно, - сказал Зверь. – Думаю, что от мистера Лэншера мы ничего больше не узнаем. Шельма, тебе лучше перенести его в самолет, а мы скоро вернемся.

Слушаюсь, сэ-э-э-эр! – иронично откозыряла Шельма и, с легкостью подхватив Магнето, скрылась из виду.

А мы займемся раскопками, - невозмутимо продолжил Хэнк, поворачиваясь к товарищам.

Раскомандовался, - буркнул Росомаха.

Они вновь направились к развалинам, рассредоточившись по всей их ширине.

Ясно, что дело именно в Цитадели, - говорил Зверь в передатчик, прогуливаясь по валявшимся вперемешку металлическим и каменным обломкам.

Магнето сказал, что пытался передвинуть железные пластины, - подхватила Джина. – Может, дело в этом?

Ты имеешь в виду реакцию на магнитное излучение? – уточнила Гроза.

Вполне возможно, - согласился Хэнк.

Но что же конкретно ранило Магнето? – спросил Гамбит.

А вот это нам предстоит выяснить, - откликнулся Зверь.

Уцелевшее оружие? – предположил Логан. – Злыдень, держу пари, строил на века… Черт!

Что случилось? – забеспокоились остальные.

Я на что-то натолкнулся! – ответил Росомаха. – Но ничего не вижу…

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как все Иксмены собрались вокруг Логана. Он почему-то нарезал неширокие круги вокруг центра Цитадели. Гамбит попытался шагнуть вперед, и его тут же с силой отбросило прямо на острые обломки. Пока Реми с проклятиями поднимался, потирая особо пострадавшие части тела и вслух высказывая свое мнение о Злыдне, остальные исследовали странное место. Вскоре всем стало ясно, что они напоролись на защитный контур.

Главный генератор! – догадалась Гроза.

Скорее всего, - кивнул Зверь.

Кстати, поле не такое уж непроницаемое, - сказала вдруг Джина. – Смотрите!

Девушка телекинетически подняла небольшой каменный обломок фундамента и попыталась вынести его за кромку защитного поля. Но когда камень коснулся невидимой преграды, откуда-то снизу в Джину вдруг выстрелила тонким лазерным лучом пушка. Девушку спасла только быстрая реакция Гамбита, который сгреб ее в охапку и отбросил в сторону.

Уф-ф-ф-ф! – Джина вытерла со лба воображаемый пот. – Вот это «подарочек»!

Зато теперь мы знаем, что случилось с Магнето, - сказал Зверь.

Он решил разобрать развалины… - начал Реми.

… и случайно сунулся именно в это поле… - подхватила Гроза.

… поэтому его и шарахнуло лазером! – закончил Росомаха.

Что же нам делать? Не оставлять же все как есть! – Джина кивнула на невидимый круг.

Гамбит внезапно резко развернулся и метнул в контур заряженную карту. Иксмены невольно пригнулись, ожидая рикошета, но воздух лишь слегка затрещал, поглотив заряд. Все переглянулись.

Давайте выкорчуем его! – предложил Росомаха.

Как это? – удивилась Гроза.

Разберем обломки и уничтожим механизм, - ответила за Логана Джина.

Что ж, разумно, - кивнул Зверь.

Иксмены стали разгребать оплавленные металлические листы и обломки фундамента, и вскоре их виду предстал механизм, генерировавший пресловутое защитное поле. Гроза и Гамбит совместными усилиями разворотили тонкую механическую конструкцию, и Зверь осторожно протянул руку, проверяя, на месте ли защитный контур. Рука беспрепятственно прошла сквозь воздух.

Отлично! – улыбнулась Джина.

Мы его доконали! – усмехнулся Реми.

Надеюсь, что это последний из сюрпризов Злыдня, - буркнул Росомаха.

Не передергивай, - хлопнул его по плечу Гамбит.

Джина взмахнула руками, и неряшливые обломки мгновенно образовали несколько аккуратных «курганов», эта участь не миновала и доселе защищенные полем. Девушка с торжествующей улыбкой повернулась к остальным. Какие еще требовались доказательства?

Убедившись, что лазеры больше не будут отстреливать неудачливых ремонтников, Иксмены вернулись к самолету, где Циклоп разве что не приплясывал от нетерпения. Обрадованный Скотт стартовал так резко, что Магнето, не поддерживай его Зверь, сверзился бы на пол. Не прошло и часа, как самолет приземлился в ангаре особняка. Зверь сразу потащил Магнето, еще не отошедшего от манеры вождения Циклопа, в лазарет, а остальных Иксменов Ксавье позвал на военный совет.

Я просканировал всю Дикую Землю на предмет присутствия разумных живых существ, - сообщил им профессор, когда все расселись вокруг стола в штабном помещении. – Но ничего не обнаружил. По-видимому, генератор, который вы уничтожили, и ранил Магнето. И теперь ему на Дикой Земле ничего не угрожает…

А зачем он вообще туда поперся? – ворчливо поинтересовался Росомаха.

Эрик хочет вновь стать ее полновластным хозяином, - пояснил Ксавье.

Да пусть он там хоть экскурсии устраивает, только Злыдню не уподобляется! – высказался Гамбит, выразив тем самым общее мнение.

На этом «собрание» было закончено. Было решено, что Магнето останется в лазарете особняка до тех пор, пока Зверь не объявит ему, что он окончательно поправился. Потом Магнето вернется на Дикую Землю, и их дорожки (по крайней мере на время) разойдутся.

Иксмены стали расходиться. Грозу (в глубине души еще рассчитывавшую, что сегодня произойдет нечто чудесное) в коридоре отловил Зверь.

Ороро, мне нужна помощь в лазарете, - сказал он. – Я хотел попросить Джину, но они со Скоттом куда-то собрались… вдвоем.

Конечно, Хэнк, я помогу, - терпеливо кивнула Ороро, мысленно поморщившись (второй раз за день обламывают!).

Спасибо! – просиял Зверь и, схватив девушку за руку , буквально потащил ее наверх в свою лабораторию, по дороге в подробностях рассказывая ей, что надо делать.

Оказалось, что Хэнк определил для Грозы роль банальной медсестры и сиделки в одном лице. Девушке предстояло время от времени проверять жизненные показатели Магнето, который пока не спешил выходить из блаженного забытья, а когда он все-таки придет в себя – ухаживать за ним по возможности. После четверти часа такого красочного описания ее ближайшего будущего Гроза поняла, почему Джина сбежала с Циклопом – небось прочитала мысли Хэнка и, ужаснувшись увиденному, быстренько заставила Скотта пригласить ее в кино! А вот Грозе сбежать в кино не с кем… Делать нечего, пришлось ей помогать Зверю.

Пока Хэнк возился в лаборатории, Ороро в лазарете добросовестно списала все показатели приборов, контролировавших жизнедеятельность Магнето, и принесла результаты Зверю. Тот благодарно кивнул и дал ей время передохнуть. Пока они сидели в лаборатории и, прихлебывая наспех приготовленный кофе, болтали о разных пустяках, Магнето наконец-то пришел в себя. Тогда «волшебство» и началось…

Несколькими большими глотками осушив свою чашку, Гроза выбежала из лаборатории, про себя повторяя инструкции, которыми снабдил ее Хэнк. Ороро, конечно, совсем не улыбалось в такой погожий летний денек сидеть у постели больного, но Зверю действительно нужна была помощь. «Ну, ничего, - подумала девушка. – Как-нибудь выкручусь».

К счастью, на сегодня ее миссия милосердия ограничивалась только уколом снотворного. Войдя в лазарет, Гроза обменялась с выглядевшим довольно бодро (для недавно раненого) Магнето вежливыми и ничего не значившими репликами и, вооружившись шприцем, умело сделала ему укол. Магнето уснул почти сразу же, а Гроза, снова перенеся показания приборов на «больничный лист», отнесла их Зверю. Тот «обрадовал» девушку, что завтра работы ей прибавится, и Гроза поспешила покинуть особняк, чтобы отдохнуть хоть сегодня.

День клонился к вечеру – и не мудрено, ведь большую часть дня Иксмены убили на незапланированную прогулку по Дикой Земле, спасение Магнето и обезвреживание лазера-маньяка. Гроза вышла из особняка через стеклянные двери гостиной и, стоя на террасе с наслаждением вдохнула прохладный вечерний воздух, смешанный с терпким пьянящим ароматом цветов, струившимся из распахнутых окон оранжереи – ее гордости. До заката было еще несколько часов, но все звуки в саду и доме стали невольно тише и казались смазанными, звучащими где-то далеко. Иксмены, утомленные дневной жарой, радовались вечерней прохладе и сейчас в подавляющем большинстве (кроме Зверя, разумеется) отдыхали на свежем воздухе – со стороны бассейна слышался приглушенный плеск воды, из глубины сада то и дело раздавался смех и воркование. Гроза улыбнулась – ее друзья развлекаются вовсю, а чем она хуже?

Ороро сбежала по ступенькам и, набирая скорость, кинулась к бассейну. Плескавшийся там Гамбит очень удивился, когда девушка с радостным воплем врезалась в воду, взметнув тучу брызг, которые окатили не только отдыхавшую в шезлонге Шельму, но и целовавшихся на довольно приличном расстоянии от бассейна Джину и Скотта. Гроза виновато улыбнулась, оглядела удивленные лица друзей и расхохоталась как сумасшедшая.

Cherie, тебе голову не напекло? – с заботливостью психиатра, говорящего с неизлечимым больным, осведомился Гамбит, выбираясь из бассейна подальше от Грозы.

Ничего ты не понимаешь! – с видом оскорбленного достоинства ответила девушка. – Это не тебе с завтрашнего утра быть сиделкой у Магнето.

Серьезно? – Реми соскочил с бортика и подплыл ближе. – Тебя Зверь запряг?

Угу, - Ороро окунулась с головой и снова вынырнула. – Так что с пользой провожу последние часы отдыха…

Ты постарайся поставить Магнето на ноги побыстрее, - улыбнулся Гамбит. – Или сразу ему яду подсыпь, что ли…

А ты сам наймись в помощники к Хэнку, - усмехнулась Ороро. – Убийства, знаешь ли, не по моей части.

А по моей, что ли? – обиделся Реми и поплыл по направлению к шезлонгу Шельмы. – Нигде мне не найти понимания…

…кроме как в объятиях Шельмы, - хихикнула Гроза, поспешно ныряя ко дну.

Девушка плескалась в бассейне, пока особняк не накрыла кромешная темнота. У Ороро не осталось сил, чтобы пойти что-нибудь поесть, и она сразу направилась в свою комнату. Девушка так устала, что уснула как убитая, как только ее голова коснулась подушки.

На следующее утро Гроза проснулась довольно поздно. Несколько минут она соображала, что же такого важного ей предстоит сегодня сделать, а потом подскочила как ошпаренная: Магнето наверняка уже проснулся!

С рекордной скоростью умывшись, одевшись и запихнув в себя то, что осталось в холодильнике после завтрака Иксменов, Ороро вернулась на второй этаж, едва не выломав дверь лаборатории Зверя. Тот, по-видимому, только ее и дожидался.

Я уже хотел тебя будить, - сварливо произнес он.

Я сама пришла, - примиряюще улыбнулась Гроза. – Ну?

Что ну? – не понял Хэнк.

Что мне делать? – уточнила Ороро.

Так, показания приборов я снял сам, - ответил Зверь. – Магнето еще не проснулся. Ты пока сходи на кухню, найди там чего-нибудь ему поесть (я знаю, что это невозможно, но не помирать же человеку с голоду?). Спроси у него про самочувствие, узнай, куда именно его ранило, ну и тому подобное…

Есть, шеф! – не в меру ехидно откозыряла Гроза и отправилась «скрести по сусекам».

Вопреки их опасениям, девушке удалось почти доверху нагрузить поднос тем, что все еще оставалось в холодильнике, но теперь за продуктами пришлось посылать слонявшуюся без дела Шельму. Ороро принесла немного перекусить и Хэнку и, оставив часть добычи на его столе, вошла в лазарет.

Как и говорил Зверь, Магнето спал. Гроза невольно остановилась на пороге и стала приближаться к его кровати как можно более бесшумно. Почти без стука поставив поднос на столик и переведя дух, Ороро повернулась к Магнето. Он не знал о ее присутствии, и девушка воспользовалась возможностью внимательно его рассмотреть.

Как известно, во время сна черты лица человека разглаживаются, и сам он выглядит моложе. Магнето исключением не был. Конечно, назвать его дряхлым стариком (да и просто пожилым, если на то пошло) язык не поворачивался, но сон стер с его лица горечь и суровость, омолодив его на несколько лет. Если бы не абсолютно белые волосы… Рука Ороро невольно метнулась к ее собственным белоснежным локонам. Девушка отметила, что Магнето довольно красив, но слишком часто эту красоту застилал гнев, который всю жизнь был неотъемлемым спутником Магнето.

Гроза вздохнула. Она почувствовала к нему сочувствие, почти что жалость, но тут же вспомнила, как ненавидят сильные люди, когда их кто-то жалеет, а тем более когда кто-то обнаруживает их тщательно скрываемые слабости. «Магнето нужна всего лишь медицинская помощь, - сказала она себе, - а не психиатрическая. Ему вовсе не понравится, если я буду копаться в его чувствах!» Девушка отошла от кровати и направилась к окнам. Она уже распахнула второе, когда позади раздалось деликатное покашливание. Гроза, вздрогнув от неожиданности, стремительно развернулась, раздраженно напоминая себе, что никого кроме раненого Магнето в лазарете оказаться не может. Так оно и было: он проснулся и теперь напоминал о себе своей вынужденной сиделке. Ороро выдавила приветственную улыбку и, убедившись, что окна самовольно не закроются, вернулась к кровати.

Доброе утро! – вторя улыбка далась легче и не была такой искусственной.

Доброе утро, - кивнул Магнето. – Мисс Монро.

Зовите меня Гроза или просто Ороро, - пробормотала девушка. Действительно, глупо разыгрывать официальность, когда Магнето наверняка успел узнать их всех как облупленных.

Спасибо, - снова кивнул он, косясь на поднос с едой.

Ох! – спохватилась Гроза. – Простите! Получается, что я вас голодом морю!..

Выходит, что так, - усмехнулся Магнето. – Да ничего, я привык.

Профессор и Зверь в один голос заклинали не давать вам еды, - затараторила Ороро, помогая ему сесть. – Так что я стала предательльницей.

Берегитесь, - он лукаво взглянул на нее из-под ресниц. – Не открывайте правду раньше времени, а когда я поправлюсь, то мы сбежим вместе.

Вы собрались сбежать? – выгнула бровь девушка.

А как же иначе поступают «плохие парни»? – хмыкнул Магнето. – Конечно, сбежать!

У Грозы вырвался сдавленный смешок. Девушка поспешно сунула поднос в руки Магнето и направилась к двери.

Я оставлю вас на несколько минут, - сказала она.

Пожалуйста, - кивнул он. – Вы вовсе не должны спрашивать разрешения, я ведь тут только гость… или пленник? – его взгляд стал еще более лукавым.

Как вам удобнее! - донеслось из коридора.

Магнето усмехнулся и принялся за еду.

А Ороро направилась в оранжерею, которая находилась как раз над лабораторией и лазаретом. Девушка пронеслась среди буйного великолепия растений подобно урагану, проверяя хватает ли воды одним цветам, и не надо ли добавить земли другим. Распахнув в оранжерее окна как и ранее в лазарете, девушка еще раз критическим взором окинула свою вотчину и собиралась было уже выйти в коридор, когда необъяснимое озорство, поселившееся в ней вчера и так удивившее остальных, заставило Ороро выпрыгнуть в окно и через несколько секунд оказаться в лазарете, проникнув туда тем же способом. Магнето ее летательные упражнения застали врасплох. Он отставил в сторону почти опустевший поднос и вопросительно взглянул на Грозу. Она лучезарно улыбнулась.

Вы это специально? – осведомился он.

Конечно! – Ороро подхватила поднос. – Вы забыли, что мне было строго-настрого приказано вас угробить? К сожалению, нервы у вас крепкие…

Ах да! – Магнето попытался выглянуть в окно, но с кровати ему этого не удалось. – Мистер Маккой разрешил мне вставать?

Не знаю, - пожала плечами девушка. – Я спрошу. Еще какие-нибудь пожелания будут?

Не имею права ничего требовать, - с преувеличенным смирением вздохнул он. – Я и так должен быть рад, что получил отдых от супергеройских, - он подмигнул Ороро, - дел.

Я пойду, - коротко улыбнувшись, Гроза выскочила за дверь.

Пытаясь добросовестно исполнить просьбу Зверя, девушка старалась оставлять Магнето одного как можно реже. Вот и теперь она просто швырнула поднос с грязной посудой в кухонную раковину и бегом вернулась к Хэнку, по дороге жалея, что не может телепортироваться как Курт.

Зверь, выслушав «рапорт» Ороро, одобрительно кивнул.

Ты сделала все правильно, - улыбнулся он. – Теперь узнай что я тебя просил насчет ранения, сколи ему снова снотворное и можешь быть свободна. Когда Магнето проснется, я с ним поговорю, а если ты понадобишься, позову тебя снова. Договорились?

Конечно, - Гроза уже была у двери. – Кстати, у тебя никакого телепортирующего приборчика нет? А то я уже запарилась курсировать между твоей лабораторией, кухней и лазаретом!

Развивай мышцы ног, это полезно! – назидательно произнес Хэнк, отсекая все возражения.

Ороро картинно вздохнула и вышла, подбадривая себя тем, что на сегодня тоже может быть свободна. Почти…

А вот и снова я! – со смехом воскликнула девушка, в очередной раз появляясь на пороге лазарета. – Я вам еще не надоела?

У пленников не спрашивают их мнения, - нарочито покорно вздохнул Магнето, откидываясь на подушки. – Чем будете меня мучить на этот раз?

Сначала допрос с пристрастием, потом несанкционированные опыты, - Гроза продемонстрировала ему шприц.

А я рассчитывал на отдых…

Не выйдет, - усмехнулась девушка и, уже посерьезнев, подошла к кровати и примостилась на краешке. – Хэнк просил узнать, серьезно ли, по вашему мнению, вы были ранены и куда.

Да я бы не сказал, что серьезно, - покачал головой Магнето. – Хотя не знаю, сколько времени мне бы потребовалось, чтобы оклематься.

Зверь опасается, что это был не просто лазер, - пояснила Гроза. – Вы не чувствуете того, что по идее чувствовать не должны, то есть я хотела сказать…

Я понимаю, - задумчиво кивнул Магнето. – Да нет, не думаю. Рана как рана, не первая и не последняя.

Все ли раны перевязаны? – задала новый вопрос Ороро.

Да. Несколько царапин не в счет. – Магнето продемонстрировал девушке широкую полосу бинтов, опоясывавших почти весь его торс, но не скрывавших, впрочем, рельефную мускулатуру. Гроза вежливо кивнула и торопливо отвернулась.

Допрос закончен? – усмехнулся Магнето. – Можно приступать к пыткам? – он уже догадывался, что в шприце снотворное.

Я вам все-таки надоела, - Ороро помогла ему лечь и накинула на него легкое покрывало.

Не скажите, - он неожиданно взял ее за руку. – Вот мне интересно, стали бы вы оплакивать мою безвременную смерть.

Гроза замерла, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Потом она перевела взгляд на свою кисть, почти полностью утонувшую в ладони Магнето, и судорожно сглотнула. Их взгляды невольно встретились. «Боже мой! – пронеслось в голове Ороро. – А мы все-таки похожи!» Белые волосы, ярко-голубые глаза… вот только ее кожа темнее… Магнето слегка погладил ее руку, и это вывело девушку из оцепенения.

Да, - ответила она на вопрос, совершенно несущественный, заданный, казалось, столетия назад, и в то же время это бы ответ на другую мысль, промелькнувшую одновременно в их взглядах за те бесконечные мгновения, пока они смотрели друг на друга…

Какую бы неловкость и смятение не испытывала Гроза, укол Магнето она сделала очень умело. Но после этого она вскочила с кровати и как ошпаренная вылетела из лазарета, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

Ороро! – остановил ее в коридоре голос Зверя. – Ты куда так торопишься, зайди, пожалуйста, на минутку.

Она вынуждена была сбавить скорость и принять «приглашение» Хэнка. Он угостил ее кофе, и девушка немного успокоилась.

Ты узнала то, что я просил?

Да, конечно. Он ничего такого не чувствует, сам сказал.

Отлично! – улыбнулся Зверь. – Думаю, что он скоро полностью поправится.

Я буду еще тебе нужна? – поинтересовалась Гроза.

Думаю, что только в экстренном случае, - успокоил ее Хэнк. – Завтра ему уже можно будет вставать, дня через три я разрешу ему покидать лазарет, а максимум через неделю он будет абсолютно здоров.

Хорошо, - Ороро тихонько вздохнула с облегчением.

Только завтра отнесешь ему книги, ладно? – попросил Зверь. – Не умирать же ему со скуки!

Ладно.

Воцарилось молчание – Хэнк вернулся к своим бумагам и компьютеру, а Гроза сидела на столе, болтая ногами, и допивала кофе.

Зверь!.. – вдруг позвала она.

Что?

В организме человека ведь есть железо? – спросила девушка.

Конечно, есть, - кивнул он. – Три грамма. А что? – полюбопытствовал Хэнк, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

Нет, просто хотела узнать, - быстро проговорила Ороро, одним глотком допивая кофе.

Зверь покачал головой и снова отвернулся. Девушка поставила чашку на стол и вздохнула. И в самом деле, не говорить же ему, что когда Магнето касался ее руки, ей казалось, будто все железо в ее теле разделилось на миллиарды мельчайших иголочек, которые покалывали ее кожу изнутри. И что ощущение было до безумия приятным…

На следующее утро Гроза вспомнила о своих обязанностях сиделки сама. Почти бегом направляясь к Зверю, чтобы получить очередные ЦУ касательно Магнето, девушка с улыбкой подумала, что это начинает входить у нее в привычку. Вспомнив, что сегодня Магнето уже можно будет вставать с кровати, Ороро облегченно вздохнула – повторения вчерашнего ей не хотелось, поэтому будет лучше, если она сведет время общения с невольным гостем особняка к минимуму.

Хэнк был страшно занят очередной стадией своих научных изысканий, поэтому он, не удосужившись даже переброситься с Грозой парой слов, молча кивнул на стопку книг, состоявшую наполовину из его и наполовину из профессорских. Ороро подхватила увесистую кипу и по возможности бесшумно выскользнула за дверь.

Доброе утро! – сияя как медный таз, девушка появилась на пороге лазарета.

Здравствуйте, - Магнето, зевнув, приподнялся на локте и с любопытством взглянул на Грозу. – Что-то вы сегодня радостная.

Хэнк разрешил вам вставать, - сообщила ему Ороро.

Ах вот как, - протянул он. – Тогда все ясно – вы рады, что вам больше не придется быть моей сиделкой.

Да ладно! – отмахнулась девушка. – По-хорошему я за вами и не ухаживала. К тому же откуда вы знаете, может, я за вас радуюсь.

Подчинившись внезапному порыву, она лукаво улыбнулась Магнето. Но когда он подмигнул ей в ответ, Гроза смутилась и отвернулась.

Вот! – она со всей силы бухнула стопку книг на столик рядом с кроватью, отчего у столика едва не подломились ножки. – Это вам! Профессор подбирал лично.

Интересно, - вежливо улыбнулся Магнето, бегло просмотрев названия. – Очень интересно. Спасибо вам, Ороро.

Не за что, - буркнула она и повернулась к двери. – Я пойду. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится – коммуникатор на столике. Завтрак будет чуть позже, если вы не возражаете. Зверь клятвенно обещал, что не забудет вам его отнести.

Не имею права что-либо возражать, - Магнето сделал рукой успокаивающий жест. –Еще раз спасибо вам за все, мисс Монро.

Рискуя показаться грубой, девушка покинула лазарет, не заметив чуть насмешливой улыбки Магнето. Но Грозе надо было остыть, иначе она бы повела себя еще более невежливо. Люди часто становятся резкими, когда находятся в смятении.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Ороро прислонилась спиной к стене и сделала глубокий вдох. Собравшись с мыслями, девушка стала раздумывать, чем бы ей заняться. В связи с крайней занятостью Зверя и профессора тренировок в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Иксмены воспользовались ситуацией и разбежались из особняка. Ороро вздохнула и, смирившись с судьбой, решила снова поплавать в бассейне. А то, что все разбежались, как только выдался свободный денек, она друзьям еще припомнит.

В своей комнате Гроза переоделась в купальник и, накинув поверх него легкое платье с запахом, вышла из особняка. Пружинисто сбегая по широким ступеням, Ороро про себя отметила, что окна лазарета как раз выходит в сад, и из них видно и бассейн. Эта мысль исчезла так же быстро как и появилась.

Гроза скинула с себя платье и нырнула в воду. Оттолкнувшись ногами от бортика, девушка выплыла на середину бассейна и перевернулась на спину. Глядя в бездонное голубое небо, она на некоторое время отрешилась от окружающей реальности. Ороро неторопливо покачивалась на воде, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия и чувствуя, как ее тело омывают маняще прохладные волны.

Гроза не видела, что почти сразу после того, как она нырнула в бассейн, в окне лазарета появился Магнето. Присев на подоконник он открыл было книгу, выбранную из принесенной девушкой стопки, но замер, заметив плескавшуюся в бассейне Ороро. Медленно опустив книгу на колени, Магнето поудобнее устроился на подоконнике и принялся наблюдать за Грозой. Разумеется, он совсем забыл о чтении и опомнился лишь когда девушка выбралась из бассейна. Магнето поспешно уткнулся в книгу, старательно делая вид, что поглощен чтением. Просидев так некоторое время он оторвался от книги и откинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к раме. Наблюдая со стороны за своим поведением, Магнето едва не расхохотался – он вел себя как школьник, подглядывающий за своими одноклассницами в раздевалке. Ранее он никогда за собой такого не замечал.

Магнето глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к чтению. Пока Маккой не разрешил ему покидать лазарет, книги были единственным его развлечением. Тем более, что в библиотеке Чарльза были некоторые в высшей степени интересные экземпляры, на которые Магнето давно поглядывал. Что ж, теперь у него появилась прекрасная возможность расширить свой кругозор. Магнето усмехнулся.

Гроза выбралась из бассейна и только тут заметила, что забыла захватить из своей комнаты полотенце. Раздраженно вздохнув, девушка решила не надевать платье и направилась к особняку прямо в купальнике. Ороро уже подходила к стеклянным дверям гостиной, когда откуда-то над ее головой раздалось:

Здравствуйте!

Гроза невольно вздрогнула и вскинула голову. Из окна лазарета на нее с улыбкой смотрел Магнето. Ороро широко улыбнулась в ответ и неизвестно почему помахала ему рукой. Магнето усмехнулся.

Отдыхаете от меня? – он иронически приподнял брови.

Ну нельзя же быть таким мнительным, - звонкий смех Ороро прозвучал как колокольчик.

Отнюдь, - покачал головой Магнето. – Я вовсе не против. Кстати, скажите, скоро мне можно будет выходить из дома?

Хэнк обязательно вам скажет, когда принесет завтрак, - ответила девушка.

А я так привык, что за мной ухаживаете вы… - протянул он, окидывая ее взглядом с головы до ног. – К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

Гроза неожиданно вспомнила, что на ней только бикини, и покраснела. Магнето даром времени явно не терял! Он улыбнулся ей, и Ороро смущенно отвела взгляд.

Зверь скоро разрешит вам выходить! – скороговоркой выпалила девушка, обращаясь исключительно к ступенькам под ногами. – Вы уже почти выздоровели!

С этими словами Гроза поспешно ретировалась. Магнето, лишившись приятного зрелища, вздохнул и снова открыт книгу.

Мне кажется, что мистер Лэншер уже в полном порядке! – громко воскликнула Гроза, влетая в лабораторию Зверя.

Хэнк вздрогнул и, оторвавшись от экрана компьютера, удивленно взглянул на нее.

С чего ты решила? – он не добавил «Ты же не врач», но по тону и так было ясно.

Ну… - Ороро осеклась; не говорить же ему, что мужчина, находящийся на смертном одре не станет заигрывать с девушками! – Я же… ухаживала за ним. Он сам признает, что ему намного лучше, и… я это тоже вижу!

Возможно, ты и права, - протянул Зверь. – Тем более, что сам мистер Лэншер в разговоре со мной упомянул, что хотел бы скорее вернуться на Дикую Землю.

Вот и славно, - облегченно вздохнула Гроза.

Он тебя настолько утомил? – как бы невзначай осведомился Хэнк.

Ороро вскинулась и уставилась на него. Будь на месте Зверя любой другой, она бы подумала, что это намек на отношения гораздо более близкие, чем сиделки и пациента. Но Хэнк был донельзя тактичен и не позволил бы себе подобного! Поэтому Гроза лишь покачала головой, пропустив подтекст фразы мимо ушей.

Не волнуйся, скоро твоя вахта в лазарете закончится, - улыбнулся напоследок Зверь, всем своим видом показывая, что он был бы не против вернуться к прерванной работе.

Да, спасибо, - немного невпопад отозвалась Ороро и, кивнув на прощание, исчезла за дверью.

Ну и дела! – покачал головой Хэнк.

Как Зверь и обещал, на следующий день он разрешил Магнето выходить из особняка, но не покидать пределов сада, конечно (чем Лэншер и воспользовался, целые дни проводя в саду или о чем-то часами беседуя с Ксавье в его кабинете), а через несколько дней Магнето объявил, что больше не имеет права злоупотреблять терпением и гостеприимством Иксменов и улетает на Дикую Землю.

Только одна небольшая просьба, - добавил он, обводя выжидающим взглядом Ксавье и его подопечных.

Мы слушаем, - немного нетерпеливо кивнул профессор.

После Злыдня Дикая Земля опустела, - издалека начал Магнето. – Хорошо хоть животные и птицы не захотели ее покинуть. Я считаю, первое, что нуждается в восстановлении, - это климат. – Он пытливо взглянул на Ксавье. – Не согласится ли мисс Монро полететь со мной, чтобы помочь в этом?

У Грозы перехватило дыхание. Она уставилась на Магнето, который в этот момент с улыбкой повернулся к ней. Ороро не видела лиц остальных, но прекрасно знала, что Ксавье смотрит на них обоих с понимающей улыбкой, Зверь скорее всего – тоже, а у остальных Иксменов немного прибалдевший вид.

Смутно осознавая, что она делает, Гроза кивнула.

Да, конечно, - услышала она со стороны свой севший от волнения голос. – Я помогу вам.

Спасибо, - в устах Магнето это прозвучало совершенно искренне.

Его окружила потрескивающая сфера магнитного поля, и он без усилий поднялся в воздух. Некоторое время спустя к нему присоединилась Ороро. Магнето на прощание кивнул Зверю и Ксавье, Гроза помахала рукой друзьям, и вскоре они исчезли из виду, превратившись в две едва заметные точки в небе.

Иксмены переглянулись. Гамбит еще раз безуспешно попытался рассмотреть Ороро и Магнето и, ничего не добившись, покачал головой.

Ой, зря мы из одних оставили, - усмехнулся он, подмигивая остальным.

Полет до Дикой Земли своим ходом занял у Грозы и Магнето почти весь день. Справедливости ради нужно сказать, что они особо и не торопились – Магнето помнил о своем недавнем ранении и экономил силы. Точнее, они разделили нагрузку на двоих: иногда Магнето поддерживал Грозу, когда она выбивалась из сил, иногда она помогала ему, давая отдохнуть на потоках ветра. Нельзя сказать, что, приземлившись в джунглях Дикой Земли, они были абсолютно без сил, но утомились они порядочно.

Вы устали, - первым высказался Магнето, деликатно поддерживая Грозу за локоть. – Вам нужно отдохнуть. И не отказывайтесь! Как бы ни нужна была ваша помощь Дикой Земле, вы сейчас не в том состоянии.

Да и вы тоже, - пробормотала Ороро, широко зевая.

Вы правы, - усмехнулся он. – Ну так что? Будете упрямиться, или все-таки соизволите поспать?

Соизволю, - девушка заморгала, тщетно пытаясь прогнать сон, который так и норовил сморить ее, как только она расслаблялась.

Магнето обнял ее за плечи и куда-то повел.

Я отведу вас в свое убежище, - Ороро пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать его слова сквозь ватное одеяло дремы. – Конечно, это не номер люкс, но, надеюсь, вам понравится.

А разве Злыдень не разрушил ваше убежище тогда? – спросила девушка.

К счастью, нет, - улыбнулся Магнето. – _Мое_ убежище почти полностью уцелело.

Вот и отлично, - прошептала Гроза, уже засыпая.

Обстановка в убежище Магнето – бронированном бункере, укрытом к тому же в толще прибрежных скал, - была спартанской. Было очевидно, что тут давно никто не жил. Но Магнето, по-видимому, привык создавать из ничего некое подобие уюта, и поэтому на свою «комнату» Гроза пожаловаться не могла. Но это она поняла только утром, а сейчас все ее мысли были заняты только одним – сном. Как только Магнето довел ее до кровати и укрыл одеялом, девушка провалилась в глубокий омут.

Проснувшись, Гроза несколько минут не могла понять, где она находится. На ум последовательно приходили догадки одна другой несуразней – от плена Злыдня или Апокалипсиса, до лазарета особняка или острова Мьюр. Но когда в голове немного прояснилось, Ороро вспомнила, что находится в убежище Магнето.

Девушка села на кровати и огляделась. Она находилась в небольшой спальне, довольно уютной и не только для заброшенного почти на год убежища. Правда, смежной ванной в комнате не было, поэтому Гроза, расправив смявшуюся одежду и пригладив волосы, вышла в коридор. В поисках ванной комнаты она ходила недолго – около пяти минут. Когда таковая наконец обнаружилась, Ороро умылась, почистила зубы, причесалась перед обнаруженным зеркалом и направилась искать теперь уже самого хозяина жилища – Магнето.

Лэншера Гроза нашла после долгих блуканий по первому этажу убежища. Он уединился в помещении, которое с полным на то правом можно было назвать штабом, и, склонившись над широким овальным столом, сосредоточенно рассматривал какую-то карту. Услышав шаги, Магнето поднял голову и увидел нерешительно остановившуюся на пороге Ороро. Он улыбнулся.

Проходите, - сказал он, жестом приглашая девушку присоединиться к нему в изучении карты.

Доброе утро, - немного невпопад отозвалась Гроза, склоняясь над столом.

Доброе, - кивнул Магнето. – Как вы спали?

Как убитая, - призналась Ороро, тряхнув головой. – Это карта Дикой Земли? – поинтересовалась она.

Да, - подтвердил он. – Вроде бы никаких изменений не произошло.

Гроза оперлась ладонями о край стола и подалась вперед, внимательно рассматривая карту. Она уже мысленно прикидывала маршрут, который поможет ей составить более подробную картину Дикой Земли.

Магнето взглянул на девушку – и понял, что на карте он уже сосредоточиться не сможет. Он смотрел на гибкую фигуру Ороро, на овальное личико, на котором свет от ламп, подсвечивавших карту, оставлял причудливые тени, на то, как девушка задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу, на то, как рассыпались по спине ее белоснежные волосы… Магнето подался вперед и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по руке Грозы от запястья до локтя.

Ороро вздрогнула как от удара током. Снова у нее возникло то ощущение, будто мельчайшие иголочки покалывают ее тело изнутри. Девушка резко вскинула голову и в упор взглянула на Магнето.

Я пойду посмотрю, большая ли работа мне предстоит, - глухо произнесла она.

Отстранившись, Гроза почти выбежала из комнаты. Магнето проводил ее взглядом и печально вздохнул.

Было почти три часа дня. Магнето вышел на узкий выступ, который с большой натяжкой можно было назвать террасой, окаймлявший убежище по периметру. Отсюда открывался вид на долину и лениво перекатывавшиеся волны внутреннего моря… Обычно лениво перекатывавшиеся, потому что теперь эти волны вздымались гигантскими валами, яростно кидаясь на берег.

Магнето поднял взгляд на купол Цитадели, где уже полдня находилась Гроза. Девушка сидела на покатой крыше в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза, ее руки лежали на коленях ладонями вверх. За все то время, что она просидела ра крыше, она ни разу не шелохнулась. Зато погода… Магнето зябко поежился, жалея, что надел джинсы и рубашку вместо своей брони, она хотя бы защитила его от пронизывающего ветра и ледяного дождя. Пока что стараниями Грозы погода не улучшилась на ни йоту. Магнето вздохнул и поспешно вернулся в тепло Цитадели. Накинув куртку, он миновал путаницу коридоров и вышел на выступ прямо под куполом неподалеку от того места, где сидела Гроза. Вокруг нее клубился туман, изредка разрываемый сполохами молний.

Вы не устали, мисс Монро? – запрокинув голову, прокричал Магнето.

Девушка вздрогнула и вышла из оцепенения. Магнето едва успел увернуться от тонкой как лезвие молнии, оставившей подпалину на тонком металле купола. Потом Ороро мотнула головой и посмотрела на Магнето уже вполне осмысленно. Он повторил свой вопрос, сомневаясь, что девушка услышала его в первый раз.

Со мной все в порядке, - произнесла Гроза голосом еще более холодным, чем хлеставший дождь.

Что-то мне не верится, - пробормотал Магнето и добавил уже громче: - Я все же думаю, что вам лучше отдохнуть. Иначе нас здесь затопит…

Ороро огляделась и изящно спорхнула на выступ рядом с Магнето. Девушка успокаивающе взмахнула руками, и дождь с ветром мгновенно унялись.

Вот так бы сразу, - сказал Магнето.

Послушайте! – вскинулась Гроза. – Может, вы сами будете настраивать тут погоду?

Такая погода мне не нужна, - ровным голосом произнес он, начиная раздражаться.

Я делаю, что могу! – воскликнула Ороро, отвернувшись от него так резко, что ее длинные влажные волосы хлестнули по его лицу.

Может, вы успокоитесь? – мягко спросил Магнето, попытавшись взять ее за руку, чтобы увести в убежище.

Я и так спокойна, - процедила девушка, вырывая руку. – Оставьте меня в покое!

Он с удивлением взглянул на нее.

Ороро, я не узнаю вас, - тихо сказал он. – Вы всегда казались мне такой уравновешенной! И Чарльз говорил мне, что вы самая спокойная из Иксменов… Почему вы вдруг стали такой?..

Гроза растерянно замолчала, обескураженная неожиданной мягкостью его голоса. Девушка взглянула с выступа вниз и судорожно вздохнула.

Ой, простите… - прошептала она. – Я совсем все испортила…

Наверное, все еще можно исправить, - улыбнулся Магнето. – Или… все так плохо?

Да нет, - Ороро потупилась. – Я все исправлю, обещаю! Только… можно завтра? – она взглянула на него умоляюще, словно маленький ребенок.

Конечно… - он снова взял ее за руку, и на этот раз она не сопротивлялась. – Теперь вы согласны со мной? Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Да, наверное, - виновато опустив глаза, Гроза последовала за ним по выступу, охватывавшему купол до входа в убежище.

Ее тонкие пальцы дрожали в его ладони, и Магнето, посмотрев на нее, заметил, что она замерзла. На Ороро была все та же белая униформа, которая насквозь промокла и не могла защитить девушку от холода. Магнето притянул Грозу к себе, и она послушно прильнула к нему, жадно впитывая тепло его куртки. Волосы девушки холодили его шею, и рубашка мгновенно промокла от стекавших по ним струек дождя. Магнето теснее прижал Ороро к себе.

Замерзла? – шепнул он.

М-м-м, да, - кивнула она.

Погода могла бы и подождать, - тихо говорил он, пока они, нырнув в желанное тепло убежища, шли по коридорам в комнату, с недавнего времени служившую гостиной. – Тебе не стоило так утомляться.

Не в этом дело, - покачала головой Гроза, впрочем, не пытаясь отстраниться. – Настроение было не то, вот стихии и разбушевались. Прости.

Может, я могу улучшить твое настроение? – улыбнулся Магнето. – Но для начала успокойся. Ты волнуешься, как студентка на стажировке. Боишься что-то сделать не так?

Не совсем, - Ороро уткнулась лицом в его плечо, чтобы он не видел, как она покраснела. – Но теперь все будет нормально.

Надеюсь, - усмехнулся он. – Еще одного дня такой погодки в тропическом раю я не выдержу.

Я тоже, - отозвалась Ороро. – Так ужасно себя чувствовала, и нечего не могла поделать…

Так почему же все-таки? – Магнето отстранил ее и пытливо взглянул в глаза.

Неважно, - девушка отстранилась и присела на диван.

Ну тогда, раз причина твоего плохого настроения устранена, - слегка помрачнев, сказал он и отвернулся, - погода скоро нормализуется, и ты сможешь вернуться. Ты ведь этого хочешь?

Ты меня прогоняешь? – пролепетала Гроза. – Тогда, конечно, я постараюсь все сделать побыстрее…

Я тебя не прогоняю, - Магнето опустился в кресло напротив. – Я думал, ты сама хочешь быстрее отсюда уехать.

Уже не знаю, - честно призналась Ороро. – Но для начала я должна выполнить обещание. А потом поглядим…

Он пристально смотрел на нее, и девушка отвела взгляд. Он откашлялся и поднялся с кресла.

Кофеварка не работает, ее еще Злыдень испортил, - эти слова вызвали у Грозы нервную усмешку. – Так что могу предложить только чай.

В пакетиках? – подколола девушка.

Хм-м-м-м, - пробормотал Магнето, - боюсь тебя разочаровывать, но чай обычный.

Придется обходиться тем, что есть, - картинно вздохнула Ороро, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Электрический чайник быстро вскипятил воду, и через несколько минут Магнето подал ей большую кружку обжигающе горячего чая. Гроза обхватила чашку ладонями, согревая озябшие пальцы, и блаженно смежила веки, впитывая желанное тепло. Она заметила, что Магнето опустился рядом с ней на диван, только когда под весом его тела скрипнули пружины, и его плечо коснулось ее. Ороро распахнула глаза и удивленно взглянула на него. Он улыбнулся и закинул руку на спинку дивана за ее спиной, но не обнял девушку. Гроза, не отнимая кружки от губ, улыбнулась и придвинулась к нему. Ни один из них не проронил не слова, но этого и не требовалось. Молчание вовсе не казалось им тягостным, между ними воцарилось согласие.

Они заговорили, только когда у обоих в кружках кончился чай, и Магнето поднялся с дивана. Гроза тоже встала на ноги и направилась к выходу.

Выспись хорошенько, - напутствовал ее он. – А то завтра, я чувствую, стихии окончательно сотрут Дикую Землю с лица Земли, извини за каламбур.

Ты забыл, что у меня задание провести диверсию? – насмешливо вскинула брови Ороро. – Завтра я примусь за погоду с новыми силами…

Звучит устрашающе, - усмехнулся Магнето, но тут же посерьезнел. – Ты меня поняла? Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты себя угробила.

Хорошо-хорошо! Поняла! – воскликнула Гроза. – Только ты не начинай, ладно? Любящая мамочка…

Просто беспокоюсь, - передернул плечами он.

Плавали – знаем, - буркнула девушка. – Все вы сначала беспокоитесь…

И, озадачив Магнето этим заявлением, она поспешно вышла.

Весь следующий день Гроза просто кружила в небе над Дикой Землей, ничем особенным не занимаясь. Но так казалось лишь на первый взгляд. На самом деле девушка изучала Дикую Землю – ее природу, ловила легчайшие воздушные потоки, отыскивала в гуще джунглей едва заметные ручейки, слушала шепот листьев, крики птиц и в который раз поражалась гармоничности здешней природы. Так что работа, выпавшая на долю Ороро в этот день ей была вовсе не в тягость, и девушка почувствовала усталость, только когда в кромешной темноте она опустилась на купол убежища Магнето. Гроза хотела уже спуститься в свою комнату, чтобы упасть на кровать и просто вырубиться, когда она услышала голос Магнето, который звал ее.

Первой мыслью Ороро было – что-то все-таки произошло, поэтому девушка спорхнула с купола и подлетела к Магнето быстрее ветра. Он стоял неподалеку от подножия скал, на небольшой лужайке. На нем была его обычная броня, но без шлема.

Что-нибудь случилось? – выпалила Гроза, приземляясь рядом с ним.

Вовсе нет, - даже в темноте она увидела, как недоуменно приподнялись брови Магнето. – С чего ты решила?

Так ничего? – уточнила Ороро и после того, как он утвердительно кивнул, облегченно вздохнула. – Ох, как же ты меня напугал…

Почему? – удивился он.

Ну, ночь, а ты не в убежище, а невесть где ходишь, да еще и меня зовешь… - пояснила Гроза. – Я и подумала…

Суровые будни в обществе Чарльза тебя испортили, - хмыкнул Магнето. – Просто я решил выйти прогуляться, а заодно и посмотреть, - он подмигнул девушке, - улучшилась ли погода.

Я сегодня только изучала обстановку, - покачала головой Ороро. – Так что вряд ли.

Я бы не сказал, - возразил он, сделав глубокий вдох все еще влажного после вчерашнего ливня воздуха. – Стало лучше…

Тогда я рада, - по голосу Грозы было понятно, что она улыбается, не в силах скрыть удовольствия от похвалы.

Так вот прогуляться в такой чудесный вечер тем более стоит, - Магнето приобнял девушку за талию, и они медленно пошли к убежищу.

Знаешь, - сказала Ороро, - мне сейчас кажется, что вся Дикая Земля – это какой-нибудь тропический курорт, а это, - она взмахнула рукой в сторону убежища, - отель.

Ну, на курортах обычно возникают курортные романы… - он неожиданно остановился и развернул девушку лицом к себе. – Ты согласна? – кончики его пальцев нежно обвели ее подбородок.

Еще несколько дней назад от таких его слов Гроза бы покраснела и поспешила бы ретироваться. Но сейчас она лишь улыбнулась и первая сделала шаг к нему навстречу. Магнето притянул ее к себе и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Ороро не делала ни малейшей попытки отстраниться, напротив, она крепче прильнула к нему, в душе желая, чтобы этот поцелуй не кончался. Но Магнето отстранился, и девушка склонила голову на его плечо. Неожиданно она широко зевнула, и он усмехнулся.

Похоже, мне снова придется играть роль заботливой мамочки, - сказал он. – Тебе надо поспать.

Сама знаю, - кивнула Гроза, покорно разрешая ему подхватить себя на руки и, подняв в воздух, перенести в убежище.

Ты так утомляешься, - Магнето нахмурился. – Я чувствую себя просто тираном.

Да ладно тебе! – махнула рукой она. – По-моему, усталость – неизбежный результат работы. Зато продуктивной работы, как ты сам видишь.

Не буду спорить, - согласился он, внося девушку в ее спальню. – Вот только не могу смотреть на тебя в то время, как я сам бездельничаю…

Ловлю тебя на слове, - уже засыпая, произнесла Гроза. – Будешь мне помогать.

Обязательно, - пообещал он, укрывая ее одеялом. – А теперь спи.

Прошло две недели, в течение которых Магнето выполнял свое опрометчиво данное Грозе обещание. Впрочем, он об этом нисколько не жалел, потому что эти дни для них обоих были временем безграничного счастья. И снова же, со стороны могло показаться, что они попросту бездельничали – гуляли, взявшись за руки, подолгу сидели на берегу какого-нибудь затерянного в чаще ручейка, разговаривали. Да и Магнето так казалось, он не очень понимал, в чем, по мнению Ороро, заключалась его помощь. Но девушка утверждала, что он ей помогает, но каким образом, умалчивала.

Магнето снова поднял эту тему в их разговоре, когда они, обнявшись, подошли к крутому утесу на берегу внутреннего моря. Магнето постелил свой плащ на камни, и Гроза улеглась на него, лицом к морю, глядя на волны. Он сел рядом.

Ты так и не сказала мне, в чем заключается моя помощь, - нарушил молчание Магнето.

Не все ли равно? – Ороро повернулась к нему, подперев ладонью щеку.

А все-таки? – он прищурился. – Может, я тебя отвлекаю.

Намекаешь на то, что я не работаю вовсе? – девушка насмешливо взглянула на него, Магнето усмехнулся. – Вовсе нет. Погода, как ты знаешь, реагирует на мои эмоции. Чем лучше и спокойнее мне, тем лучше погода. Теперь понимаешь?

Ну… да, - кивнул он. – Я рад.

Чему?

Ты призналась, что тебе хорошо… - он придвинулся ближе, и его пальцы начали перебирать ее белоснежные локоны.

А ты сам не заметил? – голубые глаза Грозы лукаво блеснули из-под опущенных ресниц.

Магнето передернул плечами.

Мы часто выдаем желаемое за действительное, - заметил он. – Мне было важно услышать это от тебя.

А тебе… хорошо? – внезапно севшим голосом спросила Ороро.

Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я счастлив… - тихо произнес он. – Такого со мной не было очень давно.

Девушка улыбнулась ему, и хотела было что-то сказать, но в этот момент до них донесся низкий гул. Гроза и Магнето переглянулись.

Что это? – спросила она.

Он взглянул в сторону плато, терявшегося в низких облаках и тумане маскирующего, конечно, назначения. Звук, потревоживший их, доносился именно оттуда.

Знаешь, у меня есть одно предположение… - начал он, и Ороро кивнула.

У меня тоже.

Самолет Иксменов приземлился не на плато, как в прошлый раз, а прямо на открытом пространстве перед убежищем Магнето. Гроза поднялась в воздух и понеслась к выходящим из самолета друзьям быстрее ветра. Магнето последовал за ней. Никто не видел, как по его лицу скользнула тень, которая, впрочем, тут же уступила место бесстрастной маске.

Когда Магнето приземлился рядом с трапом самолета, Гроза уже успела обнять всех Иксменов и поздороваться с Ксавье.

Отнимаешь у меня эксперта по погоде, Чарльз? – иронично осведомился Магнето.

Ксавье поднял голову и сочувственно взглянул на него.

Я бы не стал этого делать, Эрик, не возникни такой необходимости.

Никто не заметил горечи, на мгновение застившей взгляд Магнето.

Да, конечно, Чарльз, - глухо произнес он. – Я все понимаю.

Ксавье покачал головой и повернулся к Грозе.

Ороро, нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты полетишь с нами? Если, конечно, ты закончила помогать Эрику… - и он обвел взглядом окружавший их лес.

Да, конечно, - быстро сказал Магнето, не дав девушке ответить. – Я больше не смею задерживать мисс Монро. Она справилась блестяще!

Спасибо, - польщено покраснев, улыбнулась ему Гроза и, поддавшись неожиданному порыву, спросила: - Может, ты… вы полетите с нами? Ведь здесь теперь все в порядке.

Иксмены переглянулись – кто недоуменно, кто понимающе. Магнето посмотрел на девушку, и у нее в груди защемило от грусти, наполнившей его взгляд.

Ваша доброта и великодушие могут сравниться только с вашей красотой, Ороро, - с мягкой и бесконечно печальной улыбкой произнес он. – Но я не могу принять ваше предложение. Мне еще много предстоит сделать здесь…

Он взял Грозу за руку и нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони. Девушка сглотнула горький комок в горле и постаралась сморгнуть щипавшие глаза слезы.

Мы еще обязательно с вами встретимся, - тихо сказал он.

Ороро замерла как изваяние, глядя на него сквозь пелену слез. Словно в тумане она слышала шаги и голоса остальных Иксменов, поднимавшихся по трапу в самолет. Наконец она тряхнула головой, загоняя глубоко внутрь снедавшую ее тоску, и через силу улыбнулась Магнето.

Встретимся, ты прав, - как можно тверже произнесла она.

Он не сказал «Умница», но это можно было прочесть по его взгляду.

До свиданья, Ороро.

До свидания, Эрик.

Он протянул ей орхидею – яркий цветок, который он успел сорвать, пока шел от берега моря к самолету, и до этого момента сжимал в ладони. Гроза взяла цветок и закрепила его в волосах у правого виска. Она наконец медленно развернулась, пошла по трапу вверх, и им пришлось разжать руки – разорвать последнюю материальную ниточку, которая все еще их связывала. Но нить духовная оставалась навсегда, они оба об этом знали. Пусть они перестанут любить друг друга, но воспоминания останутся навеки.

Гроза вошла в самолет, больше не оглядываясь. Она и без того знала, что Магнето полетел в убежище. Пока девушка шла к своему креслу, садилась и пристегивала ремни, взгляды всех Иксменов были прикованы к ней. И все поражались перемене, произошедшей за те несколько мгновений, что она прощалась с Магнето и поднималась по трапу. Перед ними снова была богиня – высокая, статная, гордая, непреклонная, величественная, с бездонным взглядом, полным бесконечной мудрости, понимания и светлой печали…


End file.
